


Is a Battlefield

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Battle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is raging and you've got to get it together!</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/140449873239/oh-no-is-it-too-late-to-ask-for-a-small-black-eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is a Battlefield

Battle raged all around, villains getting thrown back and knocked down. Peepers darted around the remains of Awesome’s army, directing his own troops forwards to attack the giant Dominator bot that was laying waste to the last survivors of Sourdough’s minions.

Sylvia ran up to stand beside him, knocking a probe bot into the ground just by his side, “We’re not going to hold on like this!”

“I know! I know!” He yelped as an entire watchdog quadrant was buried underneath a mix of frost and lava bots, “What do we do?!”

“I don’t know! You’re the ideas eyeball!” She swung around, taking out another bot and sending it into some that had been lining up to take a shot at the commander. She grabbed him and made a run for it, ducking behind the fallen body of a giant bot, “We can’t keep fighting like this, we’ve got to get to Dominator.”

“How?! We can’t even beat a few drones, how are we going to take out Dominator?!” He grabbed at the top of his eye, yelling with his mouth shut in frustration. His movements were jerky, mostly adrenaline fuelled, and the quick checks over the bot’s legs to check on the battle happened every few microseconds. “We can’t even get to her! She’s not even HERE! I can’t make a plan if I don’t know where we’re going!”

The Zbornak put a hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements and directing his eye back to her. She was dirty, run down, covered in parts of their army that made him cringe, and without Wander, he looked over her and felt his chest ache.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” She knelt down to his level, looking him dead on, “We’re going to go out there and kick some robot butt, and you’re going to do your thing and think of a way to get to Dominator. We’ll follow your command, and you’ll do that dorky laugh you do when something’s going your way.”

“My laugh is not-“

She leant forward, pressing cracked and rough lips to the top of his head. He blinked in surprise, unable to pull his eye away from her after she pulled back and smiled.

“We’re gonna be okay.”

“What was-?”

“Hey,” She stood up, taking her gauntlets back up to full power and grinning at him, “I’ll tell you after you get that big brain in motion, huh?”

He was silent, but nodded. She nodded back and laughed, yelling into battle and opening a passage for more watchdogs to stream in and destroy a few bots. Peepers took a moment, and then pulled his blaster free and set about thinking up a plan.


End file.
